In an ARQ (Automatic Repeat Request) method which is one of error correction methods, when there is an error in a received data frame, the receiving side transmits a retransmission request of the data frame to the transmitting side. The transmitting side identifies the data frame to be retransmitted based on the received retransmission request, and retransmits the data frame to the receiving side. The retransmission request includes a sequence number (order number) for identifying the data frame to be retransmitted, and the transmitting side identifies the requested data frame based on the sequence number and retransmits the requested data frame (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
For improving the error correction efficiency in the ARQ method, it is effective to reduce the number of retransmissions of the data frame, reduce the time period from reception of the retransmission request to retransmission of the data frame, etc. In this regard, Patent Document 2 discloses a wireless transmitting device to which a hybrid ARQ is applied wherein the number of retransmissions of the data frame is reduced so that the system throughput is improved.    [Patent Document 1] JP 10-117182 A    [Patent Document 2] JP 2004-253828 A